


Mold It

by cutsycat



Series: One shots - Fornell centric [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Fornell periodically gets gifts from the MCRT for Christmas. It's never guaranteed and he never knows what to expect nor who the main culprit is. This year he finds a package left on his doorstep from them that told him not to open it around Emily. He couldn't help a sense of foreboding.
Series: One shots - Fornell centric [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/682007
Comments: 16
Kudos: 24
Collections: Cutsycat's NCIS Happy Holidy LJ Challenge 2020





	Mold It

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 3: Ice Skating/Icicle/Ice of the [Happy Holiday Challenge on lj](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/262522.html).

Fornell blinked at the package sitting innocently in front of his door. It was obviously hand delivered as it simply stated Fornell with no address and was also lacking in a return address. Debating whether the package warranted a call to the bomb squad or was completely innocent, he investigated it to see if there was any clue as to who had left it for him. 

Grabbing the note, Fornell heaved a sigh and carried the package to his bedroom. He wasn’t actually sure he wanted to know what was inside of it. The note made it very clear that at least one member from NCIS’ MCRT, if not all of them, had been involved in making sure Fornell got the package in time for Christmas. Of course, it also warned that he probably didn’t want to open it around Emily and that never meant anything good.

It was a good thing that Diane was taking Emily for Christmas. It would give Fornell a chance to open the package and figure out what the hell he was going to do with whatever was inside of it before Emily returned. He really hoped that DiNozzo hadn’t picked out the gift. It was always more risque when DiNozzo was the main proponent behind the gift. 

By the time Christmas rolled around, Fornell had almost forgotten about the package, but then Gibbs was calling and wishing him, “Merry Christmas.”

Before Fornell heard the dial tone, Gibbs tossed out, “Don’t forget to open your present, Tobias.”

With that, the FBI agent returned to his bedroom and dug the present out. Opening the box, he discovered a wrapped present inside of it. Making quick work of the wrapping paper, Fornell blinked in shock. 

“Pour at the hip, drink at the tip,” Fornell read off the box in confusion, blinking in shock at the image staring him in the face of someone’s pelvic region complete with cock and balls. It looked like the hip area was open such that you could fill it with some kind of drink and then have it come out the cock.

Fornell had no idea what he was going to do with this. Maybe he could take it into the office. There’s no way he could leave it here. Emily would be sure to find it when she was over, if he left it anywhere in his house.

Running a hand along his face and setting the ice mold of a dick aside to deal with later, Fornell promised himself that he would make sure to get DiNozzo back for this. Even though Gibbs had been the one to remind him, Fornell knew that the green eyed man was the main culprit. Though, that wouldn’t stop him from getting Gibbs back too. Now, he just needed to figure out how and hide the evidence before Diane brought Emily back.

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone wondering what exactly Fornell got, you can check it out [here](https://www.amazon.com/Lugez-Ice-Man-Penis-Mold/dp/B00H3OSO2M). Apologies if I didn't describe it well, but I could totally see Tony sending this to Fornell as a kind of Christmas Prank/White Elephant Gift type thing.
> 
> Apologies for vanishing for so long. With everything going on this year, it's been a struggle to convince muse to write anything. At this point in time, the chances of any updates to the dictionary.com series before next year is slim. Heck, I don't even have 24 stories for the Happy Holiday Challenge Themes, so you'll just have to deal with sporadic posting for now. I'm hoping to get back into the swing of things starting next year, but no promises. I'm alive and well, however. 
> 
> The 2020 Prompts are open now! Go forth and prompt me! [Click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2020/profile) to add your prompts to my 2020 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) I'm hoping to complete all the 2020 prompts by the end of 2021. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
